Savior
by Kat Stevens
Summary: This is my first fanfiction piece and it mostly focuses on the crime than on the characters, i hope you enjoy it


DISCLAIMER-characters belong to CSI, Jerry Bruckheimers, except for Ms. Petterkoft and Melissa those are mine Note-this is my first fanfiction piece-please be kind  
  
It was a dark night in Vegas, the neon lights from the city blazed, even through the downpour of rain. Greg Sanders exited from one of the many casinos, he was holding the hand of a young woman. They were laughing and smiling as they stood underneath the buildings canopy. Greg was wearing a long trench coat over a blue shirt that had white stripes and the collar folded over his coat, the girl had on a dark raincoat that wasn't as long as Greg's but was long enough that you couldn't see her clothes.  
  
Gil Grissom and Nick Stokes arrive at a trashy apartment in the middle of the night, the officer guarding the door lifts up the crime scene tape as they walk inside. Jim Brass is all ready there; he is squatting next to the body of a brutally slain, middle-aged man, lying naked in a pool of his own blood. David was also there taking liver temperatures and so forth, and he has established the body has been dead for six and a half hours. As the CSIs' enter the room, Brass looks up into their eyes and starts telling the two about the victim. 'Quentin Mayer, 51, stockbroker, has a wife and two kids, who live across town this apartment is in his name.' When he finished his spiel, Grissom said nothing; he just stood there and absorbed everything, while Nick squatted next to Brass. 'Who discovered the body?' he asked. 'Mrs. Petterkoft, the next door neighbor,' Brass replied. Without a moment's hesitation, Nick left the room to interview the neighbor. He entered her apartment; a female cop was bringing the old woman coffee. She wore a purple bathrobe, and her hair was up in curlers underneath a purple hair net. Nick started interviewing her by asking her to tell him what happened that night. She said in her shrill voice that she had gotten ready for bed and had fallen fast asleep, but by two in the morning she hadn't heard any noises from his apartment, so she had gotten worried and went out to knock on his door, no one answered, which was extremely odd, so she used the key he gave her for emergencies, and when she entered she found him naked in his living room, like he was on display. Then the woman responded to the question why did she think it was weird that there was no sound coming from his apartment so early in the morning, and she said it was because of all his lady friends, she always heard sounds coming from his place, sexual sounds, as she called it.  
  
Grissom started scanning the room from the yellow walls, to the grungy floor that was smeared with blood. The trail of blood lead from a closed door, as Grissom walks over to it he puts on a latex glove, and pushes the door open to unveil a bathroom. The blood leads to a bathtub full of blood, and the mirror and walls are splattered with droplets of blood. Grissom looked back at the other investigators and said 'I think we just found our primary crime scene.'  
  
Warrick arrived about 45 minutes later to help process the crime scene. His first impression of the apartment was that the owner had barely lived in it, because it was very bare and there were no personal items in the place. Nick was already in the bedroom, and Catherine and Sara were in the bathroom. Warrick joined Nick in the bedroom,'Hey.' Nick looked up from the bed, where he was lifting blonde hairs from the pillowcase, 'Hey, there were pubic hairs in the sheets, I lifted blonde hairs off of the pillow cases and the ALS has picked up that he had several sexual partners,' he said. Warrick took a peek inside the closet, it was full of black suits and matching dress shoes, on the top shelf there was a single briefcase, he lifted it out and opened it. 'Nick,' he turned and showed him the inside of the briefcase 'Does a stockbroker usually carry around this much cash?'  
  
Grissom and Nick entered through the swinging doors; Al was waiting for them next to the corpse of Quentin Mayer. 'He was stabbed thirty-six times, and thirty-three of those times were postmortem; five times in the heart, seven other times were in the rest of the chest cavity, nine times in the head, once in the right shoulder, twice in the left forearm, and twelve times in the back, whoever did this was extremely angry due to the force of the blows, he was not healthy at all his cholesterol was extremely high, he smoked, and in a few years he probably would have died of an undiagnosed liver disease.' After they were done Al recovered the victim, and the CSIs' left through the swinging doors.  
  
All the CSIs' were now back at the crime lab they were discussing the case, and trying to piece together the evidence they had collected. So far they had figured out this much, all the blood in the apartment was the victim's, there was no defensive wounds on the body, the victim had had a lot of sex with a lot of different women, he had 6o grand in a briefcase in his closet and according to his bank statements he had withdrawn the 60 grand that day, the most frequently called number on his cell phone was the number of a escort service. From the escort service, didn't want to cooperate at first until the Crime Lab threatened to launch a full-blown investigation into their business; after that the service gave the name of the girl 'who was to accompany Mr. Mayer that evening' her name was Melissa Estrich, or Peaches. The victim's wife said that her husband had no enemies, they were separated and she had never been to his apartment, she knew nothing about the money in the briefcase, last night she had hired a babysitter for the night and had gone to a movie alone she offered a movie ticket, but had no real alibi.  
  
By the afternoon, they had the call girl and Warrick and Nick were interviewing her. When they entered, they noticed that the girl didn't look like a call girl, but like the wholesome, church-going girl next door, she had no tattoos or body piercings of any kind, and she was dressed in clothes that were not too revealing. Nick started off the interview 'Melissa, or do you prefer Peaches,' he said in the kindest way. 'Melissa, is fine,' she replied. 'Do you know Quentin Mayer?' Warrick asked. 'Yes, he was a client of mine,' she continued 'my agency told me of his death, I am very sorry, he was a good man, a few flaws but he was a good man.' 'Were you with him last night?' Nick proceeded. 'Yes, briefly.' 'How long is briefly?' Warrick interjected. 'One hour, I left his apartment at 7pm.' 'Where were you the rest of the night?' 'I had a date, a real one.' Just at this time Greg was passing by the window and he noticed the girl he had went out with the night before, and had stopped and stared inside the room. The girl was looking right at him, she raised her hand and pointed at him while saying something to the CSIs' in the room. They turned around and looked through the window, as their eyes reached Greg's face their faces fell. Excusing themselves from the room Nick and Warrick left and went out to meet Greg. 'Greg, this girl said she went out with you last night,' Nick said earnestly. 'Melissa, yeah, why is it strange for me to have a date?' 'No! What is strange is that this girl is a call girl and one of her clients turned up dead last night,' whispered Warrick. Greg swore loudly, and then preceded to say that he knew nothing about that, and that he had met her in a supermarket she seemed nice and he asked her out, that was it. 'How long was she with you last night?' continued Nick. 'From nine to about three this morning, I got called in to work so we had to cut the evening short.' They went back into the room, Melissa was waiting, and they told her she could leave. 'Melissa, one more question, what makes you say that he was good man?' said Warrick as he stood against the window. 'The way he treated all of us girls, like people, I almost actually believed him when he said he was going to get me out of this work,' she replied. 'Get you out, how?' Nick interjected. 'Well, he was going to pay my boss, then help me to get a real job or so he said.' They thanked Melissa for coming in and wished her luck.  
  
Nick and Warrick were the primaries on the case now, all the evidence had been collected, so everyone else had to get back to their own cases. They were just examining the evidence again, and trying to figure out where the murder weapon was. Soon they were out of ideas, and were at the crime scene again. The two CSIs' are standing over the place where Quentin Mayer was laying when they first arrived, Nick says 'Okay your pissed, you kill a naked guy, you're panicking so where do you hide the murder weapon?' 'Well the murder took place in the bathroom, but 'I' put the dead guy in the living room,' Warrick pauses and then walks into the bathroom 'I would ditch the knife before moving the body, I would ditch it in the first spot I saw.' He looks over at the toilet; he lifts up the lid nothing, lifts off the backing. In the water they found the knife along with one bloody fingerprint on the inside of the lid. They returned to the lab, and ran it through AFIS, after a long time AFIS finally makes a match to the bloody fingerprint. Warrick reads the results 'the fingerprint belongs to one Irene Petterkoft.' At the results Nick swears then leaves the room.  
  
After a few hours, the police bring in Irene Petterkoft. The old woman sits across from the investigaters she is in a nice somewhat dressy outfit and she is clasping a rosary within her hands. Nick tells her why they brought her in and that they knew she had killed Quentin Mayer. The old woman didn't deny it, she sat there and she said 'he was a sinful man, I only wished I had caught that Bitch with him, the Lord would have wanted to judge them both.' As the police lead her out in handcuffs Nick said to her 'He was trying to help her get out of that life.' 


End file.
